mortal insult
by Marquise de Nile
Summary: Oneshot. Madara – Mito. Is it attraction or is it resentment?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Rating: T

Summary: Madara – Mito. Is it attraction or is it resentment?

* * *

**mortal insult**

**.**

Hashirama was the one who introduced Madara to her.

She was an undeniably beautiful woman. Symmetrical features accentuated with just a right amount of make-up, scarlet hair twisted in elegant buns and secured with expensive chopsticks, flowing pastel-coloured kimono – her appearance was immaculate. Even without the golden crown hairpiece, there was no doubt that she was the princess of the Uzumaki clan, her refined beauty shining from her regal bearing, not the clothes adorning her body. Despite the small stature, she seemed as tall as the Senju who was escorting her around. The power and grace she radiated was a definitely attractive attribute to her name.

"Uchiha Madara-sama. It's a pleasure," she murmured, looking him straight into the eye without an ounce of fear. No small feat considering the legend surrounding him, the infernal power of his Sharingan known to his allies and enemies both.

"Pleasure's all mine, Uzumaki Mito-hime," he replied smoothly, her name feeling silky on his tongue. It tasted like a rich dark chocolate, sensual but not overly sweet.

Her eyes were the same, two pieces of molten delicacy framed by long lashes and perfect thin curves of eyebrows. Madara didn't break the eye contact, entertained by her indomitable will that seemed to throw him a challenge. A smirk turned his lips up and she responded with a slight frown, which only seemed to enhance her beauty.

"Ekhm."

The not-so-discreet cough served to remind them that they weren't alone. Mito looked away first and Madara gloated a bit inside reveling in this insignificant victory before also turning his gaze to Hashirama.

"It's good you two are getting along already," the man smiled warmly. His statement prompted a quirky look from Mito. They had barely met, how could he tell if they were getting along? Madara snorted. That Senju always liked to exaggerate.

"If you think so, Hashirama-sama," Mito said indulgently, her expression visibly softening as she regarded him with reverence.

"Absolutely," the Senju assured her confidently and a quick look they shared made Madara feel like a third wheel. Was there something he didn't know about these two?

"After all, there's a fifty-fifty chance that Madara will become Hokage, so it's a good policy for you to get along with him, too," Hashirama's words raised quite a few questions in his rival's mind.

"Mind explaining how my chance for Hokage is important to our personal affairs?" Madara interjected, annoyed with being kept in the dark about something that sounded crucial for him to know.

Mito and Hashirama glanced at each other briefly and the silent communication between the two didn't escape the Uchiha's notice. His eyes narrowed, but he still kept himself in check, arms crossed as he waited for the explanation.

"I'm not just visiting here, Madara-sama," Mito began talking. "As a way to cement the alliance of Konoha and Uzushio, I am to marry the Hokage," surreptitiously her eyes slid to Hashirama for a second and that one look was enough to reveal the ugly truth.

Madara grit his teeth in frustration, feeling like he was just slapped. Not by the princess, as she was only the carrier of the insult the Uzumaki as a whole dealt to him. It was abundantly clear who they intended to marry her off to and it wasn't the Hokage, not really.

It was Senju Hashirama.

"I see," Madara said tonelessly, deceptively calm as his rage was locked deep inside to be unleashed on his enemies in due time. "I have clan matters to attend to. Mito-hime, Hashirama," he nodded to them shortly to maintain the pretension of politeness, then abruptly left.

Hashirama was a fool if he still thought that there was any competition between them for the Hokage position. Madara as a realist could see it painfully clear that the Senju had already won the hearts of the villagers, even the Uchihas and as Hashirama's friend he forgave the foolhardy optimism of the man who still insisted on fair elections, blind to the general bad opinion about Madara among the populace.

However, the Uzumaki by disregarding him and putting the Senju on the pedestal while both of them were equal, would suffer in retribution for their insolence. For now he would turn the other cheek and lay in wait, but there was no guarantee on how long would he let this slide. Madara could be patient if he wanted but in the end, he always got his way.

No matter how many beautiful princesses the Uzumaki would send to ensnare him, they would feel his wrath. Sooner or later, Uzushio would burn.

**.**

**end**

* * *

_AN: It was supposed to be a shipping fic, then the politics and Madara's pride took over and romance utterly failed me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!_

_Happy New Year!_


End file.
